If Their is any reason why............
by Momo-chans Girl Usa-ko
Summary: OKay, This is my first attemt at writing an AU fic, so please don't flame me!!!! please r


Disclaimer-I don't own Sailor Moon, if I did their wouldn't be fighting  
over who did, and I would be writing this fic. It's an AU when their not  
senshi, I'm useing the dubbed names cuz it sounded cute with them.  
  
If Their is any reason why these two should not be joined in Holy  
Matrimony, Speak now, Or forever hold your peace.   
  
"Serena," Darien's voice said over the phone, "Meet me at the dock at  
six, I have something very important to tell you, Okay?" " Sure,"   
Serena answered, "I'll be their Darien, Bye" "Bye" They both hung up.  
  
~~~Serena's Apartment~~~  
"Oh! This could be it!!" Serena said excitedly after hanging up the  
phone. She had just turned 19 and was madly in love with Darien. His   
dark hair and mid-night blue eyes made him irresistible, and he is so  
romantic. "This could be the day he asks me to marry him!!" she looked   
over at her clock, it was 5:30. "Oh I'd better get ready," She put on   
her nicest dress and started to the dock.  
  
~~~Darien's Apartment~~~   
"How am I gonna tell her this?" He asked himself. He looked over at a   
picture of his blonde-haired-blue-eyed angel. Her angelic hair made   
him go weak in the knees, and her eyes, Man! He thought, I'm a fool to  
let her go like this! he looked over at his clock, 5:45, I'd better   
go. He went out to his car and drove to the dock.  
  
~~~The Dock-Serena~~~   
Serena looked out over the ocean, it was beautiful. The waves crashing  
against the shore reminded her of her first date with Darien.  
"Oh I hope he gets here soon" Serena said impatiently.  
  
~~~The Dock-Darien~~~  
Darien had just pulled up. He looked over and their she was, A Goddess.  
Her gorgeous hair was moving playfully in the wind. Her dress was to   
die for, brilliantly flowing to the ground. He could hardy stand it. He  
gulped and headed down.   
  
"Darien!" Serena ran up to him and tried to hug him but he pushed her  
away. "Serena, this can't wait, I have a plane to catch soon." He   
looked down at her puzzled expression. "Darien, what's the matter?" She  
was worried. "Serena, If we stay together, we'll hurt each other,   
I know it" Her heart broke in two. "Darien, you-you can't mean that?"   
She started to cry a little "After all we've been through together,   
it's over! Just like that?" "Serena, It's for the best, I know it!"   
Darien tried to comfort her. But it didn't work. He knew as well as she  
did that they were meant for each other. "Just go away Darien, just go  
away!" Serena ran off crying. "Serena" Darien whispered. In his heart   
he knew that he would never find someone like her again.  
  
~~~~5 years later~~~~  
"Serena, you look beautiful!" Amy said. Amy had been one of Serena's  
best friends sense Jr. High. Amy had short blue hair and eyes, She was  
a doctor "Amy's right, you look gorgeous" Reye added. Reye was also one  
of her friends from Jr. High. Reye, though she had a temper, had pretty  
violet eyes, and stunning black hair, Reye was a Singer. "I wish I will  
have a wedding dress like that when I get married" Lita said. Lita was  
expelled from her school before going to Serena's Jr. High, Lita was a  
chef, she loved to cook. Her brown hair was always up in a pony-tail,   
and sparkling green eyes.   
"You're gonna knock 'em dead out their Serena!" Mina grinned. She was  
a Model, Her Blonde hair and blue eyes were just right model material.  
They were all her Brides Maids. "Oh, you really think so?" Serena asked  
as she admired her dress in the mirror. "Yes!" They all said. "For the   
last time Serena, Yes!" Reye nagged. "Well, we'd better put on our  
dresses, we are the Brides Maids you know," Mina said as she went to   
get them. First she pulled out a Green one, "Lita, Here's yours" She   
said as she handed her her dress. Next was a Blue dress, "Amy, yours"   
Next was a Red dress, "That's mine!" Reye said. When they all came   
back from the dressing room they all looked over at the clock in   
anticipation. "Three more hours!!" Serena said in a whiny tone.   
"Pssst, Reye, Mina, Lita, Come here" Amy whispered, motioning them to   
come over to her "I called Darien and told him about the wedding, he   
said to me that he won't be coming, He said he wouldn't want to ruin the   
wedding".   
"Why did you call him?" Reye asked. "Because Serena's not happy with   
Leo and Darien still loves her and I know Serena still loves him" Amy   
said. "So, you're going to see if he shows?" Lita said. "Yep, and if he  
does, I just know Serena will go running back to him" Amy answered.  
"C'mon, let go put on our make-up." Mina said.  
"Okay" They said.   
  
~~~Ten Minutes Before the Wedding~~~  
Serena's Parent's came through the door. "Serena, Darling!" Her mother   
hugged her. "That's my girl" Her Dad said. "Oh I'm so happy for you,"   
Her mother started to cry. "I can't believe that I, Serena Tsukino, am  
finally getting married!" Serena through her arms up in the air. "Mom,   
Dad, we'd better go, it starts in two minutes!" Her little brother said  
. After they left, Amy, Reye, Mina, and Lita came in, "Serena, The   
Groom is just as nervous as you, if not more" Lita told her.   
"Leo looked as if he was having a nervous breakdown!" Amy said.   
"I tried to teach him some calming tricks, but they didn't work" Reye  
said. Then the music started, they started out, first Amy, followed by  
Reye, Lita then Mina. Then at last, Serena, the Bride. She was smiling,  
fighting back tears, and in the back of her mind she thought, Why am I   
doing this, I should be with Darien, and at the thought of him she let   
some tears go, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and thought, No,  
Leo is the one I'm meant to be with, It's written in the stars. When   
she got up their, she handed the roses to Mina and took Leo's hand, they  
walked up together and faced each other. "Leo Maverick, Repeat after me  
I Leo Maverick" The priest said. "I, Leo Maverick" He repeated. "Will,   
always, honor and cherish," "Will always honor and cherish" "To have   
and to hold" "To have and to hold" "Through sickness and in health"   
"Through sickness and in health" "To death do us part" "Tell death do   
us part" Serena took the ring from the ring bearer's pillow and slid it  
onto his finger. "Now, Serena Tsukino, Repeat after me," The Priest  
turned to her, "I, Serena Tsukino" "I, Serena Tsukino" She answered.   
"Will always honor and cherish" "Will always honor and cherish"   
"To have and to hold" "To have and to Hold" "Through sickness and in   
health" "Through sickness and in health" "To death do us part"   
"To death do us part" Leo then took her ring and placed it on her hand.  
"Do you, Leo Maverick, take Serena Tsukino, to have and to hold, Through  
sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" The Priest asked.   
"I do" Leo said. "Serena Tsukino, do you take Leo Maverick, to have and  
to hold, through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"  
"I do" Serena said breathlessly. "Now, if their is any reason why these  
two shouldn't be joined in Holy Matrimony, Please speak now, or forever  
hold your peace" Directly after the priest finished the sentence the   
doors open and everyone turned to look who it was, Darien was standing   
their, " Serena! Don't! don't do this, I let you go once, I'm not   
making that same mistake!" He looked up at her "I, I love you!" Serena  
stood their, in the quiet room staring, then she shook out of her trance  
and ran down to greet him, "Oh Darien!! I love you too!" They embraced,  
She started to cry, "Don't cry angel," Darien said wiping away her tears  
They both smiled, Then they were pulled into a passionate kiss never to  
return.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
